dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Makes a Friend
"Gohan Makes a Friend" is the sixth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the sixth episode in the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 18, 1996. Summary A group of wild animals chase Gohan. Later, Gohan is shown catching a fish the same way Goku has done in the past. As he is dragging his prize back to his cave, he stops to gather some berries and notices some apples in a tree. He climbs the tree and gets the apples, but falls out of the tree and cuts his arm. Back in his cave, he prepares a medical concoction on a leaf that heals cuts. Gohan has a flashback of when Goku applied the same medication to a cut on his knee. The medicine burns Gohan, but it is for the better. In the shadows of the cave, a pair of green eyes glow, unknown to Gohan. Yamcha, now a professional baseball player, is shown kicking back in the dugout while the rest of the team plays. His coach comes up to him and asks him to hit another home run. Yamcha says he'll do it for a two million bonus on his paycheck. As Yamcha is in the warm-up circle, the pitcher hits the batter with the ball, so an all-out bench brawn commences between both teams. Yamcha joins the battle, but when Krillin appears behind him, they exit the stadium. Krillin tells Yamcha all about Goku's death and the approaching Saiyans, and he and Puar are very sad. Yamcha and Bulma meet for the first time in a while, since he stood her up on a date. He also tells them about how Kami wants to train them. Yamcha is overexcited and wants to leave immediately. Goku wakes up from sleeping and continues on down Snake Way. Gohan wakes up and notices that all of his food had been eaten. He goes outside and finds a dinosaur with a huge plank stuck in his side. Gohan takes out the planks and prepares a bandage like the one he had applied to himself for the dinosaur. Gohan leaves to go get some food for his new friend, and when he comes back, he eats it all in one big gulp. Meanwhile, Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha are all inside a capsule plane, and Yamcha talks about how strong they will get after the training, how happy he is Piccolo is on their side now, and how great a chance they have of winning. Gohan gathers more food for his wounded friend, and on the way home, he punches a boulder to test his strength. It hurts his hand, so he walks off. Unknown to him, the boulder shatters moments after he leaves. When he returns, the same dinosaur that attacked Gohan before is attacking the wounded dinosaur. Gohan flies at him, sword drawn, but is kicked away. Gohan gets, jumps on his back, and is about to drive the sword into his back, but he is flicked away by his tail. Gohan is knocked unconscious, and the dinosaur kills and eats the wounded dinosaur. When Gohan wakes up, he finds the skeleton of his friend, and carries on with his survival training. Major events *First appearance of Yamcha in Dragon Ball Z Edits Dialogue edits *In the Saban dub, Bulma says that Yamcha took another girl named Becky out to the concert and Yamcha replies that it was because Bulma would not go. In the Japanese version, Bulma just says Yamcha stood her up, while Yamcha claims he did not have the money; the concert and Becky did not exist there. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Gohan Makes a Friend (1996)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z